The Crying Doll
by CiaranMichaelis
Summary: Ciel, Alois, and Sebastian have been captured by a strange woman, who uses Alois and Sebastian to turn Ciel into her personal doll. The night before December 12th is better than most days though. Ciel has something to look forward to. Ciel x Alois fluff and kind of creepy lady. Go ahead and read! SEE A/N FOR MORE INFO
1. Dolls

**Oh hai. Ciaran here. This is just a little oneshot I wrote randomly. Yeah, I know there's warnings in the summary but again: Contains CielxAlois fluff and a creeper lady. I dunno if this is considered OOCness you tell me. Other stuff at the bottom, read on then.**

"What a _beautiful _boy! How did you get so beautiful? Your eye, that's the prettiest thing, isn't it?" the dark-haired woman cooed to the boy kneeling in front of her.

The boy, know as Ciel Phantomhive, said nothing, simply let the woman pet and fondle over him, his shoulders slumped and eyes staring straight ahead blankly. He seemed defeated and lifeless, nothing more than a doll. Had anyone from his _human_ life seen him in such a state, they would have been shocked. Ciel Phantomhive, defeated? Unthinkable!

But this demon of a woman had the only things in this world that mattered to Ciel. She had Sebastian-who had become a father to Ciel and liberated him from the fear of death-and Alois-Ciel's one true love in the world-imprisoned. He had seen them, been forced to watch as Alois cried alone in the dark, absorbed by fear, and Sebastian as he writhed from inescapable pain through which he could not hear Ciel's commands. The three of them were all demons, very powerful ones at that, but this strange woman had defeated them easily.

Now the woman fondled over Ciel as if he were a precious doll-a title he'd acted like since _that day._ Before, he had protested and fought, and she had punished him, whether by inflicting pain upon Ciel himself or forcing him to watch as Alois and Sebastian lived in misery. In fact, the only reason Ciel hadn't gone completely mad was because of the promise the witch had made to Ciel _that day. _He only had one more day.

One more day of this petting and he would get Alois back.

Ciel's blue eye still stared blankly ahead as he kneeled on the floor in front of the woman, who sat on a chair. His head was filled with thoughts of Alois-holding him, feeling him, the two of them cuddling as they did before-and of perhaps getting Sebastian back. Suddenly Ciel's chin was tilted upwards, and his blue eye met the dark pools that served as the woman's eyes. "I want to see your other eye, sweetie," the woman said with a voice like poisoned honey, "Get rid of the eyepatch for me."

Ciel moved a hand up to his eyepatch, his fingers touching the fabric lightly. He had grown to the age of sixteen before becoming a demon, and Ciel had outgrown his old eyepatch. The one he wore was a handmade gift from Alois and Sebastian on his sixteenth birthday-also the day Ciel and Alois became demons. Ciel did not want to part with it, even for a moment, especially when neither of them were within his reach. So, Ciel decided to compromise. "If I obey, can I keep my eye patch? Just in my hands," Ciel whispered, his voice taking on a begging tone.

The woman smiled knowingly, her dark eyes glinting. "Of course."

Ciel untied his eyepatch, then held it in his hand, running over the fabric with his fingers. Tilting his head up once again while holding Ciel's chin in her hands, the dark-haired woman examined his contract mark. "It's not the same color," she remarked, "It is a pretty color though. What a lovely pair of eyes. Paired with your fair skin and silky hair, you've one of the prettiest dolls I've ever had."

_Alois is more beautiful then I am_, Ciel thought his mind drifting off once again, _His eyes are the color of a glacier but they're so warm when they look at me. His hair is even more silky than mine, and such a wonderful color..._

Suddenly a clock sounded-twelve dongs. The woman looked up from Ciel's face and let his chin go as candles flared to light around them. A room much like Ciel's old bedroom, with the addition of dolls and stuffed animals. The only space that didn't have at least one was the large bed that made Ciel's heart ache from the nostalgia. How long had he been in this strange room, so similar to his own, without those who were usually with him?

"I promised you something, didn't I?" the woman cooed, stroking a single finger underneath Ciel's chin, "Today is your birthday, so I'll get your present."

The woman stood from her chair and left, the black fabric of her dress swishing quietly in the newfound silence. Ciel heard the unseen door close behind her, and he began to wait. Minutes dragged on and became an hour, and Ciel began to lose hope. Tears began to rain down his face and his body shook with silent sobs as he hid his face in his hands. _Why must I lose everything I love? _Ciel thought, remembering how many times he'd watched his loved ones die.

A familiar voice rang out, "Ciel?! Ciel where are you?"

"Alois!" Ciel called, sitting upright and wiping off his face, "I'm over here!"

Alois appeared, looking nervous. He spotted Ciel and ran over, straight into Ciel's outstretched arms. The two held each other tightly, and Alois's face was covered in tears even as still more slipped down his pale face. Alois squeezed Ciel even tighter, burying his face in Ciel's shoulder. "I missed you so much Ciel!" he sobbed, "I was all alone and I couldn't see or speak! I thought you were dead when you didn't come for me Ciel! I was so scared!"

Ciel returned Alois's comforting squeeze, and whispered comfortingly into Alois's ear, "It'll be alright. I'm here, you'll be fine. I promise."

"I know," Alois whispered back, wiping his face and pulling back a little, "I'm just happy I get to hold you again."

Ciel gave Alois a kiss, short but sweet. "I'm glad you're here to hold to. Hopefully I can get Sebastian back next year and we can all try and get out of here."

Alois snuggled against Ciel, noticing his eyepatch was off and tying it back on for the blue-haired teen. Ciel put his arms around Alois, and the two sat in silence for a bit. Alois broke it, asking, "Did she do anything to you? Did she hurt you? If she did, I'm going to kill her."

"She didn't do anything. I'm fine," Ciel lied as Alois ran his fingers lightly down the front of his dress shirt.

The boys sat together for a bit longer before crawling into the oh-so-familiar bed and curling up. Alois laid his head on Ciel's shoulder, and Ciel wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blonde close. Alois's arms circled Ciel's waist and tugged him even closer, to where there wasn't even a millimeter between them. The two fell asleep, and Ciel's last thought was: _One more year, and then we'll have our little family back together again._

**Aaaaannnndddd...scene. Did you like it? Feel free to leave a review. So yeah, this is just something I scribbled out during some free time I had. Though, ****_wow_**** it's changed. I edited it from the original. No sense in typing up something un-edited. Stuff like that usually doesn't sound as good! The thing I changed the most though, I think, is from where Ciel is crying to the end. In the original, there was no detail of Ciel's crying or mentions of other loved ones. The conversation Ciel and Alois have is mostly unchanged, but I realized I forgot his eyepatch and yeah. Why am I telling you this? I don't think you care really.**

**Anyway, nothing belongs to me except the creepy lady. If you want I can type up a second chapter BUT ONLY IF I GET REQUESTS FOR IT. If you want to review go ahead and do that now, see you next time~!**

**Ciaran**


	2. Darkness

**Hey, you asked for another chapter, AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET MORE THAN YOU ASKED FOR~! I don't know if that's what you wanted, but I did tell some people in PMs that there would be more than just a second chapter...anyway Chapter 3 is underway in writing I'm just a little stuck. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

Alois sat alone, cloaked in darkness, and he could tell just by using his sixth sense he was all alone. Normally, darkness wasn't a problem-it hadn't been for years-but now that the darkness clouded his eyes just like they had years and years ago, Alois's human fears returned.

And this time, no one was there to comfort him. The few years Alois had known Ciel while they were still human, Ciel had always been there at night to comfort Alois and remind him that he wasn't alone, there was nothing to be afraid of, and morning was coming soon. Now no one was with Alois, and he was alone all over again.

_Ciel must be dead_, Alois thought sadly, _Or he would have come after me already._

Tears started-not for the first time-to flow thickly down Alois's cheeks. He put his hands up to his eyes, and sobs shook his body, tiny noises escaping his unnaturally tight throat. The freezing air that filled whatever room Alois had been trapped in chilled him to the bone, the stench of death and rotting corpses filling his nose and clung to his senses like a frightened animal.

Where was that smell even coming from? Where was he?! How long had it been? How much time had passed since that strange woman came to the manor and defeated the three demons? How long had Alois sat in this strange, chilling darkness surrounded by death?

_How long had Ciel been gone?_

Alois ended up crying himself to sleep once again-something he hadn't done since he was human until he was shoved into this predicament. He dreamed that Ciel was beside him, holding Alois's shivering form against his warm one. These dreams came frequently to Alois these days, though this time, when Alois felt his eyes open to even _more_ darkness there was a hollow feeling in his chest as he remembered the night (or what it day?) before.

_Ciel must be dead_, Alois thought again, _I'll never see him again. Not that I can see much of anything at the moment._

Had Alois been able to force a noise past his oddly tight throat, he would have uttered a dry, humorless laugh at that statement. However, since his sight had been stolen, no substantial sounds had passed his lips.

His shoulders slumping, Alois faintly wondered what day it was. Surely Ciel's birthday was soon? That would mean he'd missed his own birthday... What month had it been when _she _had showed up...?

Alois sat, afraid to move, stewing in his thoughts as he normally did. He didn't know how much time passed, and he didn't sleep-he didn't need it-so everything just sort of flowed by. He was simply a shell.

After a uncountable amount of time, light suddenly invaded Alois's eyes. He gave a cry, covering his eyes with his hands. Wait, _did he just hear his own voice?!_ Alois let his eyes adjust for a moment, then looked up from the floor where he had been staring to see that _she_ was standing in a doorway shaped rectangle of light. She stuck out a hand and motioned for Alois to follow.

"W...wha...what do you want?" Alois managed to choke out, his voice a bit hoarse from lack of use.

"Come. You're my doll's present," the woman barked, and suddenly a silver chain was wrapped around Alois's neck like a collar, a leash-like chain connecting to it and sitting in the woman's hand.

She tugged the chain as if Alois were a dog on a leash, pulling Alois forward. He stumbled to his feet, following the woman while biting his lip, eyes on the ground. Who was this woman's 'doll'? Where was he going?

Alois voiced his questions aloud, finding his voice easier to use now. "Where are we going? Who's your 'doll'?" he demanded.

The woman cackled like a witch, "I'm taking you to my doll's room. My doll is your precious Ciel; you're my birthday present for him."

Alois's eyes widened. "Ciel?" he whispered to himself, "He's alive? Then why didn't he come after me? Does he not love me anymore?"

_No, there must be a reason, _Alois chided himself, _Just be glad you get him back, unlike the other people in your life._

The woman and Alois arrived at a large wooden door. The chain fell from Alois's neck, and the woman opened the door, revealing a dimly lit hallway. "Go on then. I'll let you and my little Ciel have a bit of time alone," the woman cooed, pushing Alois forward.

Alois walked hesitantly forward. The door slammed behind him, and Alois, with his demonically-enhanced senses, could almost _smell_ Ciel. The stench of the woman and several other people clung heavily to the air, but Ciel's sweet, clear scent was still there.

Alois walked to the end of the hallway. The room beyond looked...familiar?

Deciding to see where Ciel was, Alois called out, "Ciel?! Ciel where are you?" his voice shaking slightly with fear and dread.

"Alois!" Ciel's voice rang out, lifting Alois's spirits, "I'm over here!"

Alois turned towards the sound, fully leaving the hallway, a bit nervous. His glacier-like eyes searched the room, finally falling on a male form, with blue-black hair and one blue eye and one pink eye, dressed in a dress shirt and dark pants...It really _was _Ciel! Alois rushed over, straight into Ciel's outstretched arms. Alois held Ciel tightly, and the gesture was returned by the boy. Tears-happy ones this time-started slipping slowly down Alois's pale face as he squeeze Ciel even tighter, burying his face in Ciel's shoulder. "I missed you so much Ciel!" he sobbed quietly, "I was all alone and I couldn't see or speak! I thought you were dead when you didn't come for me Ciel! I was so scared!"

Ciel gave Alois a comforting squeeze, whispering comfortingly into his ear, ""It'll be alright. I'm here, you'll be fine. I promise."

"I know," Alois whispered back with a tiny giggle while he wiped his face, "I'm just happy I get to hold you again."

Ciel pressed his lips to Alois's, giving him a short but sweet kiss. "I'm glad you're here to hold to. Hopefully I can get Sebastian back next year and we can all try and get out of here."

Alois snuggled against his love, noticing the eyepatch on the floor. He picked it up, and turned to tie it back on Ciel's face where it belonged. Once he did that, he curled up back against the slightly taller boy, and Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois. The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit, simply enjoying each other's company. Then, Alois had a thought, and broke the silence, asking, "Did she do anything to you? Did she hurt you? If she did, I'm going to kill her."

"She didn't do anything. I'm fine," Ciel said, but something in his voice told Alois he was lying.

Instead of prodding further-he'd get to that later-Alois simply ran his fingers lightly down the front of Ciel's dress shirt. Looking around, Alois realized this room almost looked like Ciel's bedroom, though dolls and stuffed animals were everywhere. Alois dismissed it and the two lovers sat together for a bit longer. Finally Ciel suggested they should go lie on the bed, and Alois agreed, so the two crawled into the oh-so-familiar bed and curled up as if they were home in the Phantomhive manor. Alois laid his head on Ciel's shoulder, and Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois, pulling the blonde close. Alois wrapped his own arms around Ciel's waist and tugged him even closer, and not even half a millimeter was left between the two boys. The two fell asleep, and Alois dreamed of all the happy times he'd shared with Ciel.

**Well, hope you liked Chapter 2! Like I said, working on Chapter 3 right now, I don't know how long it will take but it'll be here eventually. It was funny, typing up the beginning I was freaking out that it wouldn't be long enough for my tastes, and now it seems about right. Leave a review if you want, follow if you like it since more will be coming, thank you to anyone who follows/favorites/reviews this! I will warn you that this isn't going to be terribly long though. Just a few more chapters and we'll be done. If you have suggestions feel free to leave them (phrased nicely please!) in a review. Tell me what you liked, and what could be fixed! Thanks~!-**

**Ciaran**


	3. Dreams

**What is that, up in the sky? It couldn't be...but it is! It's coming this way! It's...**  
**CHAPTER 3~!**  
**Yes, I've finally given you wonderful readers chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long! Anyway, don't want to delay you too long. Go on then~!**

That night, even though Ciel had the familiar, comforting heat of Alois beside him for the first time since they were kidnapped, nightmares plagued his sleep. At first, they were blurry and out of focus, filled with blood and screams. Then suddenly everything snapped into focus, though Ciel wished it hadn't.

Ciel was surrounded by flames. He was in his house! Everything was burning! Where were his parents? Rushing around the burning building, Ciel finally found his parents-dead. He cried out, scared and saddened. Then there was someone there, grabbing him and pulling him into darkness.

The scene changed, though it wasn't much better. It was the night Madame Red-his dear Aunt An-had died. Once again Ciel could only watch in slightly awed horror as Grell's death scythe pierced Madame Red's chest. Blood splattered everywhere, and the flowing film that was Madame Red's Cinematic Record spilled out before fading away. Ciel's dream self simply stared, unsure as to what he should do.

Flash. Now Ciel was sitting next to Lizzy, who was crying heavily. Ciel struggled to remember-when was this?

Oh. Lizzy's parents had died of a strange, strength-sapping illness. Ciel wrapped his arms around Lizzy, trying in vain to get her to calm down. She was the only loved one he had left, and even if she hadn't been the sight of her crying so heavily would have twisted his heart. In an attempt to comfort Lizzy, Ciel whispered that she could stay at his house if she wished to-

Now Ciel was standing on a cliff, holding Lizzy's hand. _No no no no no no_, Ciel thought, separated from his dream self. He was about to break the news to Lizzy that he had fallen for Alois, he had even turned to Lizzy to talk to her when...

The earthquake struck. The rocks beneath their feet began to break apart, and the two ran. Then Lizzy tripped, and as she fell, Ciel turned and tried to grab her hand-but failed. Lizzy tumbled down through empty air towards the ground, and even from his standpoint he couldn't see her hit the bottom.

Ciel snapped awake, drenched in a freezing cold sweat. He sat up quickly, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart. Alois stirred at the movement, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. His face contorted with concern as he gave Ciel a hug and whispered softly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ciel sighed, hugging Alois back, "Just a nightmare."

"What happened?"

Ciel didn't answer. He didn't want to go through the most hellish moments of his life twice in one night. "Tell me," Alois insisted, wanting to know if he could help his boyfriend.

Ciel let out a sigh. He didn't want to fight Alois right how. "Fine. I dreamed about every time I watched someone close to me die."

Alois gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's okay. They're alright now. And, I'm still here," he whispered comfortingly, snuggling closer to Ciel.

"That's true," Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois and pulled the blonde into his lap before kissing him, "Don't ever leave me."

"Why would I?"

"People tend to get stolen from me."

"I won't let myself get stolen. I'm going to stay right here..." Alois trailed off as he fell asleep in Ciel's arms.

* * *

Once Alois blinked awake again, Ciel gave the blonde a kiss on his temple, smiling gently. "Good morning," Ciel greeted.

"Good morning!" Alois giggled.

"Did you sleep well?" Ciel asked, acting as though they were still at home.

"Yes, what about you? Did you ever get back to sleep?" Alois brushed some of Ciel's blue locks out of his face.

"No, but I'm fine," Ciel nuzzled Alois's platinum blonde hair.

The two simply cuddled for a bit, but Alois suddenly spoke, making Ciel jump a little. "Ciel, did you lie to me when I asked if that demon hurt you?"  
Ciel said nothing at first, thinking how to answer and regretting the lie. Finally he whispered a regretful, "Yes."

"What did she do to you, Ciel?"

Ciel bit his lip. "Well...sometimes...she just hurt me...but other times she would make me watch you or Sebastian for mental pain..." he mumbled.

"You saw me?" Alois asked, confused, as he leaned back against Ciel.

"Yeah. But at some point, she told me if I behaved she would give me you for my birthday."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence after that, breathing in the other's scent and enjoying their presence. Both were afraid that the strange woman would come back. What would she do to them? Would one of them get taken away again?

The only thing they could do was wait.

***dramatic pause***  
**Aaannnddd...scene. Again. Okay, confession time, I'm totally stumped. I'm going to try and think of something on my own but, if it's not too much to ask...could I get a few suggestions? Pretty please? Just a little something (you could even just give me a song title!) to help me out? I'm grappling with writer's block here.**  
**Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter! Not too much to say this time around...Thanks for reading and any favorites/follows/reviews/suggestions! Reviews are greatly appreciated!-**  
**Ciaran**

**PS: Is this too short? I'm sorry if it is!**


End file.
